1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garment with a slide fastener using a special tape and attached to an opening such as a front part of the garment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional type slide fastener to be attached to an opening such as a front part of a garment, a tape dyed in the same color on opposite sides as a front cloth of the garment is used.
In the above-mentioned conventional garment, since the slide fastener to be attached to the front opening of the garment is dyed in the same color on opposite sides as the front cloth of the garment, the back side of the slide fastener tape having a different color from that of a back or lining cloth of the garment can be seen from the neck portion of the garment to show horribly, particularly if the garment is a jumper and the slide fastener is closed only halfway to leave the neck portion open or is completely opened. Therefore, the slide fastener must be sewn to the garment so as to conceal the slide fastener tape with the lining cloth so that the tape different in color from the lining cloth will not stand out, thus causing delicate tailoring.